Bouře
by KuroToraHime
Summary: Erza a Lucy jsou nuceny se schovat před bouří v malé chatrči. Samy...Co se asi může stát? Krátký oneshot, ErLu, shoujo-ai/Yuri. Vše, co potřebujete znát!


**Toto je Yuri! Tedy vztah dvou dívek. Nelíbí, nečti.**

_A/N: Tenhle krátký oneshot mám už v počítači dlouho...až jsem na něj málem zapomněla. Příběh mě napadl právě při bouřce, snad ještě v létě. Mimochodem, já miluji bouřky a je mi jedno, jestli jsem doma nebo venku. Můžu klidně zmoknout na kost a je mi to fuk! XD Já vím, jsem divná...Anyway! Užijte si! :D_

* * *

Krajinou se ozval hlasitý hrom. Bylo zataženo a dusno. Déšť byl cítit ve vzduchu. Vrstvy mraků nenechaly oblohou prostoupit jediný paprsek slunce. Byla stále větší tma. Vítr každou chvíli sílil.

První kapky deště dopadly lehce, jako by zkoušely připravenou zem. Teprve pak se déšť spustil naplno. Proudy vody padaly na suchou letní zem. Nestačily se vsáknout, proto se rychle tvořily malé potůčky. Vítr dával dešti větší sílu. Blesky osvětlovaly krajinu, hromy jí ohlušovaly.

Mezitím, dvě dívky běžely jako o život lesem. Hledaly jakékoli místo na schování. Během chvíle byly promočené. Jedna táhla za sebou druhou. Už nemohla dál běžet. Byla vyčerpaná a bála se blesků. Nicméně, musely pokračovat. Vítr jim vháněl déšť přímo do obličeje, zpomaloval je a oslepoval. Bodal jako tisíce jehliček.

Konečně před sebou uviděly jejich spásu. Starou chatrč.

Byla viditelně opuštěná. Tma, vítr a bouře jí dodávaly hororový nádech, při tom, za slunečného dne to mohlo být útulné, až romantické místo. Dívky si rychle našly cestu dovnitř. Chatrč se stávala s jen s jedné malé světnice, která dříve jistě sloužila jako kuchyňka, obývací pokoj a ložnice zároveň. Na pár místech voda protékala stropem, ale jinak byla místnost suchá. Obě si oddychly.

Mladší dívka, blondýnka, se spustila na zem a prudce oddychovala. Pořád byla vyděšená, neměla ráda bouřky a rozhodně ne tehdy, když nebyla u sebe doma s pěknou knížkou a horkým kakaem.

Pokaždé, když se ozval hrom, trhla s sebou.

Starší dívka, rudovláska, naproti tomu byla relativně klidná. Bouře jí neděsily, byla zvyklá na horší věci. Ani příliš udýchaná nebyla, jelikož měla silné, vytrénované tělo.

Porozhlédla se po světničce. Všechen nábytek byl starý a zaprášený. U zdi se krčil malý krb a vedle něj trocha dřeva. Rudovláska přešla ke krbu a naskládala dřevo do něj. V malé mističce nad krbem našla zápalky a pár novin. Zápalky byly staré, naštěstí však suché. Zapálily se na jedno škrtnutí.

Rudovláska přiložila zápalku k listu novin a nechala je zapálit. Poté vložila papír pod dřevo a čekala. Dřevo okamžitě začalo hořet. Místnost osvětlilo příjemné, teplé světlo, které dodalo lepší náladu. Rudovláska si přisedla k blondýnce a položila jí ruce na ramena.

„Už je to v pořádku, Lucy, tady nás blesky nezasáhnou." Blondýnka se na ní podívala. Připadala si jako dítě. Styděla se. Kapky vody jí padaly z vlasů, obličeje a hlavně z oblečení. „Sedni si blíž k ohni, zahřeješ se." Usmála se.

„Erzo…jsem zbabělec?" Řekla polohlasem. Starší dívka se jen usmála.

„O čem to mluvíš, jistě že ne! To přece nic neznamená, že ti není příjemně z bouřky!" Blondýnka byla pořád smutná, ale slova její kamarádky jí trochu povzbudila. Vstala a přešla ke krbu, který už nádherně hořel. Natáhla k němu ruce a nechala si je teplem zahřát a hlavně usušit. Poté si sundala košili a pověsila jí nad krb.

„Děkuji, Erzo, ale stejně si připadám hloupě…vůči tobě." Znovu se sedla. Byla blízko ohně a zima jí opouštěla.

„Připadáš si hloupě, vůči mně? Co je to za nesmysl? Na mně se vůbec neohlížej, ne, neohlížej se v tomto na nikoho! Záleží na tobě, z čeho máš přeci strach! Do toho nikomu nic není. Stach je přirozený…každý má někdy strach." Nechápala, co blondýnku popadlo.

„I ty, Erzo? Máš také strach?" Otočila se na ní. Oči měla zalité slzami

„Lucy? Co se děje? Tohle přece nejsi ty?" Blondýnka odvrátila od rudovlásky a dívala se do ohně.

„Ani nevím, když nás přepadla ta bouřka, uvědomila jsem si, že bych sama nevěděla co dělat. Asi bych se schovala po nějaký strom a čekala, až na mě spadne…ani sílu běžet jsem neměla."

„Lucy…" Mladší dívka objala starší a zabořila jí obličej do ramene. Neplakala, jen potřebovala cítit něčí dotyk. Po chvilce se odtáhla a podívala se Erze do očí. Do jejích tmavých, hlubokých očí. Z vyprávění se doslechla, že Erza jako malá o jedno oko přišla, a že jí bylo nahrazeno magií. Nedovedla si představit Erzu jen s jedním okem. Musela by vypadat ještě více děsivě, pro její nepřátele. Lucy věděla, že by jí tento handicap nedělal o nic slabší nebo snad méně krásnou, ale stejně to pro ni byla zvláštní představa.

Ztracená ve svých myšlenkách, si Lucy ani neuvědomila, že její obličej byl jen pár centimetrů od Erzinýho. Navzájem se k sobě přibližovaly, jako by to byla ta nejpřirozenější věc na světě. Už neslyšela hromy, které terorizovaly okolí. Ani neviděla blesky, které osvětlovaly temná zákoutí světnice. Vnímala už jen svojí Erzu, která seděla vedle ní, konejšila ji v náruči a chystala se jí políbit. A Lucy se na to zatraceně těšila!

Konečně se jejich rty setkaly. Pro obě dívky to byl první polibek. Jejich nezkušenost byla opravdu citelná. Ani jedna z děvčat nevěděla, co má dělat, a tak raději nedělaly pořádně nic. Nakonec z toho vyšel jen lehký a krátký polibek. Potom, co skončil, blondýnka druhou dívku objala pevněji. Bylo jí zvláštně. Čekala by, že při jejím polibku bude víc nervózní, ale překvapivě byla velice klidná. Snad to bylo tím, že byl s Erzou. S dívkou, kterou Lucy milovala a obdivovala. Mohlo to být ale i bouřkou, ta má přece magickou moc. Důvodů mohla být spousta, ale na tom nezáleželo. Důležitější byl přeci výsledek.

Dívky si spolu lehly na dřevěnou podlahu, obě mlčely. Pořád byly v pevném objetí. Lucy nasála Erzinu vůni. Chtěla si jí pamatovat už napořád.

Lucy byla ale na smrt vyčerpaná, a proto nevydržela být dlouho vzhůru. Vědomí jí opouštělo, až nakonec usnula. Když Erza viděla, že Lucy tvrdě spí, vymanila z objetí a vstala. Přiložila pár polen do ohně a konečně si sundala mokré oblečení. Poohlédla se po světnici. Všimla si neveliké dřevěné truhly a rozhodla se prozkoumat její obsah. Truhla se skřípotem otevřela a Erza se rychle ohlédla po Lucy. Zvuk jí naštěstí neprobudil.

Rudovláska našla dvě deky. Jednu dala na zem před krb. Opatrně zvedla blondýnku a položila jí na deku. Lehla si vedle ní a přikryla obě dvě druhou dekou. Podlaha byla pořád nepohodlná, ale v rámci možností to byl přeci jen luxus. Erza se přisunula blíž k Lucy a dala jí ruku přes bok. Usmála se, když se zadívala na Lucyin klidný, spící obličej. Blondýnka měla malinko pootevřená ústa, což Erze připadalo nesmírně roztomilé.

Bouře byla pořád blízko, ale zdálo se, že se vzdaluje. I déšť ustával a hromy byly méně hlasité.

Erza se snažila usnout, ale rozptyloval ji kdosi, kdo ležel hned vedle. Pohladila jí po tváři a políbila na čelo. Lucy zavrněla a automaticky se přisunula blíž k Erze. Rudovláska nemohla být spokojenější. Zavřela oči a polohlasem řekla: „Dobrou noc, lásko."


End file.
